House of Mystery House of Arrival
by anubisfan
Summary: Its the beggining of a new term and nina is excited. but will there be another mystery to solve?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction! I'm so excited to do one. But I couldn't do it with my awesome sister Mary. Hope u like this story. 5-10 reviews please!**

Nina's P.O.V

It's sad that breaks over! I'm glad I got to see gran. I'm going to miss her, but I'm also glad to see everybody from Anubis house, especially Fabian! I missed him so much. My thoughts were interrupted by the cab driver. I got out of the car thanked him and then paid him. I was attacked by one of Ambers hugs.

"Hi Amber" I said. "Hey neens" said Amber. "Amber you're squishing me" I said. "Sorry... So how was your gran? Good."

When I was going to say something, Trudy came and gave me a hug."Im so glad your back Nina, Rooming is the same." Ok let me unpack" As I finished unpacking I went to the living room.

Fabian's P.O.V

"Nina!" I said as she walked in. I'm so glad you're here, I missed you." I said as I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. We both immediately started to blush. "Same here, Fabian. I missed you so much. How was your break?" she asked. "It was good". I said, How was yours?" Great! I got to see my gran and all my friends." That's good, so Nina I was wondering if you would like to be my my my um girl-

I tried to ask her to be my girlfriend but Patricia came in and interrupted us.

Hope you enjoyed, 5-10 reviews for next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. Special thanks to Mary my sister!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA **

Mara's P.O.V

I'm so excited to see Mick. So I went downstairs, I saw Mick cuddled up with Joy! I didn't even know that Joy came back. I had so much anger and sadness in me. Then I saw Jerome coming towards me and he asked me what was wrong. I pointed at Joy and Mick. He said that it was okay and he was comforting me then his lips pressed against mine.

Mick's P.O.V

I knew it was a big mistake being with Joy so I got up and left. When I turned around I saw Jerome and Mara kissing each other. I got so mad that I pushed Mara then punched Jerome. 'What was that for Mick? You're the one cuddling up with Joy' Mara said.

Patricia's P.O.V

As I walked into the living room, I saw Mick, Mara and Jerome arguing while Joy was looking up at Mick smiling at him. What's going on here? Mara told me the whole story even the part where they kissed! I was so angry, I had a crush on Jerome and instead he kisses Mara! Wow!

Fabian's P.O.V

Hey what's going on in here? Patricia told me the whole story. A few seconds later Nina came and I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said … YES!

Okay this chapter was mainly about Mick Mara and Joy. But I hope you enjoyed! 5-10 reviews for next chapter! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3! Enjoy(:

Nina's P.O.V.

OMG! Fabian asked me to be his girlfriend. I've been waiting for him to ask me. Amber always wanted me to be with Fabes. She was standing in the kitchen taking pictures of us. I love that blonde but sometimes she can have her "moments".

"Eeep!" Amber squealed.

"Yes I know, Amber," I said.

"Fabes?"

"Yeah?"

"You want to go to the movies tonight?"

"Yeah sure!"

Fabian's P.O.V.

I finally had the courage to ask Nina to be my girlfriend. I went to mine and Mick's dorm only to find him kissing Joy!

"Dude!" Mick said when I walked in.

"Sorry," I said. I slowly backed out of the room when I accidently bumped into Nina. I told her that Mick and Joy were kissing! Her jaw fell flat open. With that I and Nina went to Mara, Patricia and Joy's dorm. We knocked and Mara answered.

"Hey Mara," Nina said.

"Hey Nina, hey Fabian what can I help you with?"

"I saw Mick and Joy kissing in our room. Sorry" I said.

"Oh ok thanks for telling me" she said.

Mick's P.O.V 

Mara told me that we are finished for good this time. I was happy but sad at the same time. This means I can go out with Joy.

5-10 reviews 4 next chapter plzzz!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4! Hope you like it (:

Nina's P.O.V. 

To get away from all the drama I decided to go to the movies with Fabian. He said sure, so we went. It was around 6:30 and we were going to see Just Go with It. When we were at the movie theater I saw two people that I really didn't want to see Rufus Zeno with Joy! I wanted to scream so badly but I didn't. I tapped Fabian and he looked in my direction. He looked shocked but not scared.

Fabian's P.O.V. 

I can't believe that Rufus and Joy are here. I could tell that Nina was scared. She was shaking a lot.

"Calm down Nina everything is going to be alright" I said.

"Ok, sorry im just scared, Fabian what if he sees us."

"He won't don't worry," I tried to comfort her. When Rufus was about to leave something fell out of his pocket. Could it be another mystery? I showed Nina the paper and she wasn't surprised. Sarah told her that the mystery wasn't over. I opened it up and it was defiantly another mystery. But this time it wasn't the cup of ankh it was a vase.

"Let's go home," Nina said.

"Yea let's go."

At home Amber's P.O.V.

"Hey a guys how was the movie," I asked.

"Hey Amber it was a good movie it was really funny, Amber we need to have a Sibuna meeting like now," Nina said.

"Um... why? Exactly," I asked curiously.

"I will explain at the meeting just tell Patricia to meet in our room, Fabian you tell Jerome and Alfie."

"Will do," Fabian said.

At the meeting Nina's P.O.V. 

"Ok guys I called this meeting to inform you guys who we saw at the movie theater." I said. Everyone's eyes were on me and Fabian.

"Who did you see?" said Alfie curiously.

"We saw Rufus Zeno with… Joy," Fabian said. There was a dead silence and a few glares in the room. To break the silence I said, "Well Rufus did leave us a two clues. One is a "to do list" and the other one is a clue. But what I don't get is how he plans to find this vase if its here in Anubis house," I said. Then right on cue no other than Joy herself appeared like nothing was going on.

"Well there's your answer," Fabian said which made me laugh.

"What are you doing here Joy," Amber said.

"Nothing actually I was wondering if I could talk to Patricia for a minute.

"Sure Joy in a sec we just have to finish this really quick, k?" Patricia said.

"Okay," she said.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5! Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own HOA

Patricia's P.O.V.

"Joy, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Um… sure what is it?" she asked curiously.

"Umm… you're probably going to think im crazy but are you working for Rufus Zeno?" I asked her waiting for an answer.

She froze. Her face fell flat. I waved my hand in her face but nothing.

"Joy? Hello? You are working for him aren't you? Trader!" I told her when I was going downstairs to warn Nina and Fabian. To my surprise I bumped into Nina herself. I grabbed her hand and went to the common room grabbed Fabian's hand and we went to his and Mick's dorm.

Fabian `s P.O.V.

"Easy there Patricia!" Nina said.

"Yea Patricia what's this all about?" Fabian asked.

"You guys aren't going to believe what I found out," I said.

"Well, what is it?" Nina asked curiously.

"Joy is working for…"

"For who Patricia," Fabian said impatiently.

"For Rufus Zeno," I said as I watched Nina and Fabians face fall flat. I sat next to Nina and I could feel her shaking.

"Well what are we going to do now?" Nina said. I was going to say something else but then I heard Jerome and Alfie fighting about pranks! This should be interesting.

"We'll talk about this later," I said as we walked out.

Jerome's P.O.V. 

I wonder what they are talking about I thought. But then again I couldn't care less. Im really excited about today because today is National Prank Day. Im planning to prank everyone today even Alfie.

Alfie`s P.O.V. 

Im so excited to prank everyone including Jerome.

Mara's P.O.V. 

Alfie just pranked me. I am soaked with water.

"ALFIE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The entire house came upstairs to see me soaked in water.

Amber's P.O.V. 

Where are my clothes I thought? Jerome! "JEROME!" I screamed.

Nina's P.O.V  
>I went to take a shower and when I looked at myself my hair was blue! "ALFIE!" I screamed.<p>

Patricia's P.O.V. 

When I went to mine and Mara's dorm to go change I found Amber's clothes. JEROME! I screamed like everyone else did.

Joy's P.O.V. 

What happened with all my clothes? They have pink paint on them! "ALFIE!" I screamed.

Fabian's P.O.V. 

I decided to take a shower to think about what we were going to do about Rufus. When I looked at myself I had purple hair. "JEROME!" I screamed.

Hope you enjoyed! :) please review and if you guys can give my some ideas for the next chapters that would be really helpful


	6. Authors note:

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated any chapters. It's that I started high school and I have so much homework. When I have time I promise you guys that I will update at least 2 or 3 chapters a week! (: But for now if you guys could give me some ideas for chapters, I would gladly appreciate it. Any idea is accepted!

Thanks


End file.
